Coping With Death
by TheGuyWithNoName
Summary: Sonic was never ready for such a loss, specially a close one. Now he knows why Shadow is so cold-hearted. May or may not be continued. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic, only the plot.

A/N: Just a plot hopping around in my head, so I had to put it in paper. IT'S POSSIBLE THAT I WON'T CONTINUE THIS STORY DEPENDING IN THE REVIEWS I GET, SO IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE, REVIEW

-.-

"TAILS! LOOK OUT!"

The fox turned just in time to see a homing missile heading his way. He hadn't Sonic's speed, so he had no chances of dodging the explosive. Sonic was fighting a legion of robots; he certainly couldn't defeat them all and save him in a split second, no matter his speed. Knuckles had a problem of his own; his right leg was injured, probably broken, so he couldn't save him.

"TAILS!"

Too late. The missile was too close and he knew he wouldn't make it.

"Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow! He could save him, he's fast enough! Tails looked at the black hedgehog skating in his direction. He tried to run, but he seemed frozen in the spot. It was too late.

"Sonic..." he whispered.

The missile touched his target, followed by an explosion.

-.-

He watched horrified as the bomb directed against his best friend exploded. He fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. He was too late, again. He knew that the little fox couldn't survive a blast like that, especially not in his current state. They'd been fighting all day long, but his enemy was worst than what he had seen before. His nemesis, Eggman, never attacked with the intent to kill, just to hurt or to paralyze. But this guy... he was going for the kill. Still, he didn't expect it to happen, much less to his best friend.

Now he knew why Shadow was a cold-hearted bastard.

If he knew that losing somebody hurted this much, he'd have dropped the hero position long time ago.

-.-

Well, what you think about it? I'll continue it if you want to, but keep in mind that if I don't get a single review in the next week, I'll probably scrap this or put it as a drabble.

R&R please!

TheGuyWithNoName


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I decided to continue. And to answer suicuneluvr, no, Tails isn't coming back. I'm not a Tails-hater, he's one of my favourite characters! But Sonic needs to mature a lot more, cuz this fic is gonna be rated T.

Oh, and this happens just before Sonic Adventure. You'll see how Shadow was introduced to the team after. I'll also use things from Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comic.

'...'thoughts

"..."talking

-.-

"Damn… Why won't you shut up?"

"Because somebody needs to tell you this: I know that Tails was your best friend and all that shit, but he was my friend too! You ain't the only one that has suffered the death of somebody close to you, you know?"

"...shut up, please" Even though he knew it was mean, he was cheering inside of himself for being able to bring the blue hedgehog to tears. Now, if he didn't screw up...

"NO, I WON'T YOU IDIOT! NOW STOP BITCHING AND PULL YOURSELF UP! IT'S BEEN TWO FREAKING MONTHS!" Shit! He's crying!

"Just leave me alone..." He was going to add something, but the hedgehog speeded off his sight.

"...Knuckles, you have no tact." Shadow was leaning against the wall; his face emotionless yet the echidna saw some anger on his eyes.

"Well, let me see YOU trying! After all, you are an expert at emotions, aren't you?"

"Maybe you are right, but I know at least how to be subtle." Shadow smirked then started to walk away. "I'm the only one who can catch up to him. By the way, congratulations, you just made my day harder." He sighed and started to run.

"Why you little bas...!" He lunged at Shadow, with the intent to beat the shit out of the black hedgehog, but landed head first in the floor.

'Damn that super speed...'

-.-

Shadow sighed. It was dumb from his part to send Knuckles help Sonic. It wasn't the echidna's fault, Knuckles had grown up alone. He knew little about how to talk to an emotionally distraught person.

But Shadow... He knew that he could have done better, but his damn pride hadn't let him. He was Sonic's rival; he wasn't supposed to help him! He really should have readed that "How to Be The Perfect Rival" book that Rouge had given him for Christmas.

But now, he had to catch up with the fastest thing alive (which was a hard task on its own), convince or force him to stop (VERY hard thing to do) and talk some sense into him.

'Well, I suppose it's worth it. I mean, if I get in Sonic's good terms, maybe he can help with me that bastard.' He shaked his head. Sonic probably hated him right now, or at least was too shocked to cooperate. But something was sure...

That bastard was going down.

-.-

Sonic closed his eyes and accelerated. He knew that Shadow was following him, but he wanted to be alone. After all, he had allowed Tails to come with him.

Even with his speed, he couldn't save his best friend! He could have used Chaos Control, he was holding a Emerald when the missile exploded. But no, he had just froze and Tails had payed for his stupidity. With his life.

He opened his eyes and started running even faster. He felt tears flowing out his eyes. Tails was dead. He stopped running and curled into a ball.

Contrary to most people beliefs, Sonic curled into a ball not only for protection, but also to remember his first friend, Mighty the Armadillo. He had been the first to be able to keep up with Sonic. He remembered how they used to race each other and they always tied. Sonic could run extremely fast and had a great stamina, but Mighty had found a way to keep up without tiring himself. He started the race by running with all his energy, going even faster than Sonic. (1) Then, he curled into a ball and rolled all the way to the finish line.

But then, Eggman had attacked Christmas Island and both Mighty and Ray the Flying Squirrel (his other friend) had disappeared along with Sonic's family.

Sonic then started curling into a ball for almost all his attacks, and it proved to be an excellent defence.

'In the end, the only original moves I've created are the Homing Attack and the Peel-Out... but again, the Light Dash, the Light Attack and the Blue Tornado? I don't really know were they come from. It was after that night at Eggman's base... after he put me to sleep... Just what happened that night?'

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Shadow was just behind him. He was trembling. It had started to rain a while before, but he didn't care. He braked completely. To his surprise, Shadow hadn't realized this and had continued running. It seemed that the black hedgehog was also in deep thought and Sonic wasn't in the mood of running behind him. He collected as much dry wood as he could and put it into a pile. He took two stones and started rubbing them with his speed. The sparks fell into the wood and with some fanning, the whole pile was burning. Sonic then sat against a tree and closed his eyes.

"That bastard... Alien or not, Black Doom is going DOWN!"

-.-

A/N: Some emo thoughts from Sonic, a little background from both the hedgehogs and a VERY important personality fact of Knuckles.

Hope that you liked it

R&R

TheGuyWithNoName


	3. IMPORTANT

Important message!

I move my account to Yawning Stuffios! (.net/u/1290256/Yawning_Stuffios)

All my fics would eventually be moved there! (though I ll rewrite some all over)

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
